1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote tracking processing, and more particularly to a method and system for multi-positioning-and-tracking, voice and video communication via the Internet. Each multi-tracking device can obtain the location information of each individual in a group and track him in real time. Each multi-tracking device can communicate one another in voice. Equipped with a mini-camera the video can be transferred forth and back among those people equipped with the tracking device.
2. Description of Related Arts
There is a demand for determining another person's or vehicle's location anywhere and anytime. The current technology utilizes a monitoring center equipped with computers and communication links. The persons or vehicles tracked send their position data via the communication link to the monitoring center. The monitoring center is capable of displaying their current locations on a display unit in real time. The monitoring center can also perform command and control tasks to dispatch personnel or vehicles under tracking. A typical such application is the fleet tracking system. This tracking system also has the capability to recover the stolen or lost vehicle or hijacked personnel.